SasoDei: Never Catch Up to You
by Deidara's clay bomb
Summary: Deidara trains for days on end, trying to catch up with his Danna's skill...Sasori becomes worried, and watches one of his training sessions... (really is better than it sounds...)


Sasori stood on the sidelines, watching his young partner train. The poor blonde was overworked, and exhausted. And yet, for some reason Sasori couldn't understand, he continued to work himself until he passed out.

Deidara jumped out of the way from Hidan's scythe, and landed on his feet. He faltered for a minute, and fell backwards. Sasori watched from out of the shadows, and Hidan ran over to the fallen blonde.

"Hey, are you alright, Deidara?" Hidan held out his hand. Deidara took it, and Hidan helped him to his feet.

"I'm fine, un. Let's go again..." Hidan shook his head.

"You're not fine, Blondie. Now, go get some rest. You haven't had a day off in weeks. Not even I can last that long." Deidara shook him off, and crouched into a defense position.

"Now. I have to train if I want to be as good as Sasori-Danna's art, un..." Sasori's eyes widened in surprise. The brat was training for that?

"Deidara, you're just as good as Sasori." The terrorist shook his head, and focused on Hidan.

"Brat, stop. Now." Deidara looked up, his concentration broken. Sasori stepped out of the shadows, glaring at his partner.

"Danna! How long have you been there, un?" Sasori growled.

"Every day for the last two months. You never stop training, do you?" Deidara looked surprised, but didn't voice it.

"I have to be a better fighter. I keep failing, un. I can't afford to lose again..." Sasori scowled.

"You've been distracted by something, haven't you?" Deidara paused, before lightly nodding. Hidan waved, and went to find Kakuzu.

"So, tell me, brat. What's been keeping you back? What is so stuck in your head that you can't shake?" Deidara shrugged, and sat down. Sasori sat next to him.

"A problem with your _art_?" Deidara shook his head, but stayed quiet. Sasori grew concerned after a few minutes of silence.

"Brat? Really, what's the problem? Is it me?" Deidara quickly looked up, startled. He shook his head.

"No, Danna! It's not you... It's just... today is..." He stopped talking. Sasori patiently waited for him to continue.

"Today is the day my parent's died, un. I guess it kinda is a problem with my art..." Sasori looked at his blonde partner. He'd never heard so much grief in Deidara's voice.

"I'm confused." Deidara chuckled lightly, before sighing.

"My parents died the first time I made an explosion. They both died cursing me and my... abnormality." The blonde looked down at his hands.

"It really wasn't my fault, un. I've had a fascination with clay ever since I was a baby. My father had just given me some, and I went into the shed to find some peace from my parent's screaming, un. They argued every day, ever since I got these." He raised his hands, showing Sasori the mouths. He went quiet again. Sasori held up one hand, and wrapped his pinkie finger around Deidara's, not knowing how to comfort the blond.

"In the shed were all of these explosives. My father was a member of the explo corps before I was, un. I decided that I would combine the two, un. What more can you expect from a very agitated six year old?" He smiled lightly, and continued.

"When I'd put them together, I'd taken it inside to show my father, who still showed compassion to me. He took one look at it, and knocked it out of my hands, un. It, uh... Flew right into our fireplace, and detonated." Sasori closed his eyes, and exhaled.

"Brat... you didn't do anything." Sasori pulled his finger free, and wrapped his arms around his partner. Deidara rested his head on Sasori's shoulder.

"I know. But, it still hurts, un. Knowing my parent's hated me is still a hard thing to live with, un..." Sasori sighed.

"So, why have you been training nonstop for two months, then?" Deidara sat up.

"I want to be as good as you, Danna, un. I feel like I can't compensate for anything you do. I want to be able to help you, not stand from the side and watch, un..." Sasori grabbed Deidara's chin, and turned his head.

"Deidara, you can stop right there." Deidara flinched at Sasori's angry tone. A bit of fear flickered in his eyes, and Sasori pulled his face closer, so their foreheads were touching.

"You are to _never_ say that again, do you hear me? You do help me, even if you _are_ on the sidelines. At least I know you are safe. If you got hurt because you wanted to help me, I would never be able to forgive myself for that." Deidara stared into Sasori's soft eyes, searching for something.

"But... how is that helping?" Sasori sighed, and his cool breath danced across Deidara's face.

"Because. Like I said, I would never be able to forgive myself if you got hurt. I care too much about you to let you injure yourself for my sake." Deidara held his breath, shocked. Sasori smiled.

"I love you, Deidara. If you ever need to talk, you know I'm here. I'll always listen to what you have to say." Sasori leaned up, and kissed his partner's forehead. He stood up, and started to leave. Deidara grabbed his hand.

"Wait, Danna... Do you... really mean that?" Sasori smiled, and looked back.

"Yes, I do." Deidara's eyes filled with tears, and he looked down. Sasori's face changed into a look of concern.

"Deidara?" The teen took a deep breath, and looked up, a smile on his face.

"I love you, too, Danna, un." Sasori pulled him up, and wrapped his arms around the bomber's waist. Deidara layed his head on Sasori's chest.

"You're my brat. Nobody else's." Deidara looked up.

"You're my Danna. I belong here." Sasori leaned down slowly, and kissed his partner.

"Love you, brat." Deidara laughed, and kissed his redhead partner.

"Love you too, Danna."


End file.
